nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmarens
Nightmaren' are the residents of Nightmare and creations of Wizeman.' As such, they are generally accepted to be evil, with the notable exception of NiGHTS. It should be noted that all nightmarens are genderless. Classification Level One Nightmaren Level one is the highest rank for a Nightmaren. The level one Nightmarens are NiGHTS and Reala. They were created to be Wizeman's right-hand men. Level Two Nightmaren The second level nightmarens are Jackle, Clawz, Gillwing, Puffy, Gulpo, Donbalon, Girania, Chamelan, Bomamba, Cerberus and Queen Bella. Second Level nightmaren (with the exception of Reala And Wizeman) are essentially the Bosses of the games. Level Three Nightmaren These are all the minor nightmaren creatures that appear throughout the gameplay. History Nightmarens were created for the sole purpose of stealing Ideya from visitors and spreading Nightmares into their minds. Common Nightmaren, third levels, steal all of the Ideya except for the red ones. Level two Nightmaren seem to rule over key locations of the visitors minds commanding the lesser Nightmaren, as the second level Nightmaren must be defeated to beat the level, it could be the controller of the Nightmares in that particular area. The Red Ideya cannot be stolen by second and third level Nightmaren. Supposedly, only the strongest marens, the first levels, can steal them. The first level Nightmarens, of which only two seem to exist are, NiGHTS and Reala. And only one of those two obeys Wizeman to actually do the task. Because of NiGHTS rebelling against Wizeman, he is always imprisoned into Ideya palaces, of which NiGHTS can only be released through the use of an Ideya. Although NiGHTS can fuse with visitors it is shown several times that he can journey without them, at least before getting caught. If the visitor fails to get the Ideya and return to the palace in time, the visitor would fall from NiGHTS whom would be trapped again with the only way to free him is to bring another Ideya (which the visitor must do on their own). In Journey of Dreams, Nightmarens seem to just be a hindrance to visitors and NiGHTS this time around and don't take Ideya themselves. Second Level Nightmarens are fought twice, once to force their retreat and the second to defeat them and claim the Ideya they hold. First Level Nightmarens, in this case Reala, no longer command the field like second level Nightmaren and simply hinder the Visitors progress and hunt down rebels, such as NiGHTS, and is basically an enforcer to Wizeman. An important third level Nightmaren, called "Goodles", fly around the worlds and carry keys that open cages and gates, ultimately leading to Second Level Nightmaren boss fights and, in one case, to Wizeman himself, making them more important then the common Nightmaren. Another example of their importance is Reala's constant reliance on them to guard the keys to NiGHTS' cage; a very important task considering how badly Wizeman wishes to have NiGHTS returned. In the third game, It is revealed that Nightmarens are supported by the Great Mire long time allies after they betrayed their own demon master for their own independent and the demons denined as they try to make invasion into nightopia to gathering all the soul of the visitor to create large evil army but was stopped by the combination forces of Mire and Nightmarens as they drive them back where they came from. After, so many long now it is believe that Mire are the Main Supply to Nightmarens and the key of the defense to fend the demon invasion. But, However Nightmarens take control of Nightopia in this kind of act and now could be juidge as War Crime and without the help of them now the Mire have fend off the demon by themselves as Nights destroy Wizeman two time as the Dark Legion are about to invasion the Night Dimension and gathering people soul to create an evil armys.